Collections
Collections details people that certain Tuckerverse protagonists have collected as an easy way to track who has been taken by who. A person's name will be listed along with the name of the story that they were collected in. If a character leaves a collection they'll be listed in the former section and list when they left the collection. Tucker Holmes Current Milla Jovovich.jpg|Tatiana Zudovsky Haley's Audition|link=Tatiana Zudovsky Naturi Naughton.jpg|Candice Robins Fashion Faux Pas (ringed by Susie Kim)|link=Candice Robins Ellen Barkin 2.jpg|Zoe Hollander One Woman's Legacy|link=Zoe Hollander Isla Fisher.jpg|Jennifer Yates Tucker's Nightmare (technically held by Haley Leone and ringed by Susie Kim)|link=Jennifer Yates Fukada Kyoko.jpg|Hitomi Maki The Vancouver Trip (technically held by Haley Leone)|link=Hitomi Maki Lauren Ambrose.jpg|Angela Schwarz Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes|link=Angela Schwarz Valeria Mazza.jpg|Annika Ostergard Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes|link=Annika Ostergard Deborah Secco.jpg|Lara Zanella Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes|link=Lara Zanella Rachel Bilson.jpg|Anastasia Stephanos Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes|link=Anastasia Stephanos Olivia Crocicchia.jpg|Carly Goodwin Justice Doesn't Mind|link=Carly Goodwin Kate Upton.jpg|Rhayne Weber Justice Doesn't Mind|link=Rhayne Weber Isha Koppikar 3.jpg|Chetana Shenkar Clockwork Crisis|link=Chetana Shenkar Former Kendra James 2.jpg|Rebecca Mosley from Minding the Store to Twin Return|link=Rebecca Mosley Amber Heard.jpg|Rachel Xanders Frozen Romance to The Number of Love|link=Rachel Xanders Katrina Bowden 2.jpg|Julie Vaughn Frozen Romance to The Number of Love|link=Julie Vaughn Katherine Heigl 2.jpg|Leslie Schulz Clockwork Revenge to Clockwork Crisis|link=Leslie Schulz Park Gyuri.png|Michelle Gim Clockwork Crisis to Friendly Reunion|link=Michelle Gim Maggie Yen and Cindy Vu Formerly Maggie Yen's and Cindy Vu's. Current Katy Perry.jpg|Kelly Creek Maggie's Palace|link=Kelly Creek Amber_Tamblyn.jpg|Connie Soyer Maggie's Palace|link=Connie Soyer Kristen Wiig.jpg|Belinda Frazier Maggie's Palace|link=Belinda Frazier Ellie Kemper.jpg|Trish King Maggie's Palace|link=Trish King Michelle Monaghan.jpg|Dana Callahan Maggie's Palace|link=Dana Callahan Amy Poehler.jpg|Iris Brenden The Contest|link=Iris Brenden Leah Renee Cudmore.png|Sally Richardson The Contest|link=Sally Richardson Amanda Bynes.jpg|Amanda Burns Promotional Material|link=Amanda Burns Christina Aguilera.jpg|Emma Vargas Promotional Material|link=Emma Vargas Lauren Mayhew.jpg|Tabitha Lemier Promotional Material|link=Tabitha Lemier Park Gyuri.png|Michelle Gim Friendly Reunion|link=Michelle Gim Former Christina Hendricks.jpg|Saffron Westlake Maggie's Palace to Time Out of Joint|link=Saffron Westlake Kelly Hu.jpg|Kayley Wu The Contest to Time Out of Joint|link=Kayley Wu Blake Lively.jpg|Erika Stone Promotional Material to Time Out of Joint|link=Erika Stone Sarah Lancaster.jpg|Mary Hamilton Promotional Material to Time Out of Joint|link=Mary Hamilton Kate Ryan.jpg|Chene Francois Promotional Material to Time Out of Joint|link=Chene Francois Amanda Seyfried.jpg|Friday Promotional Material to Time Out of Joint|link=Friday Emily Rose.jpg|Courtney Valance Promotional Material to Time Out of Joint|link=Courtney Valance Shiri Appleby 3.jpg|Monica Stein Promotional Material to Time Out of Joint|link=Monica Stein Evelina Papantoniou 3.jpg|Talieya Antzas Promotional Material to Time Out of Joint|link=Talieya Antzas Jewel Staite.jpg|Caitlin Trafford Promotional Material to Time Out of Joint|link=Caitlin Trafford Amerie Rogers.jpg|Celeste Green Promotional Material to Time Out of Joint|link=Celeste Green Brooklyn Decker.jpg|Calista Suvari Promotional Material to Time Out of Joint|link=Calista Suvari Jenna Ushkowitz.jpg|Chrissy Pak Ring Around the Wand to Time Out of Joint|link=Chrissy Pak Holly Valance.jpg|Michelle Foster Ring Around the Wand to Time Out of Joint|link=Michelle Foster Yin Chang.jpg|Maggie Yen Time Out of Joint to Friendly Reunion|link=Maggie Yen Ciara Harris.jpg|Kansas Wilkins Time Out of Joint to Friendly Reunion|link=Kansas Wilkins Susie Kim Shoes Shoes refer to people who primarily exist for Susie to use as alternate bodies to her own. Elisabeth Harnois.jpg|Morgan Russell Justice Doesn't Mind|link=Morgan Russell Sarah Michelle Gellar.jpg|Tania DeWinter Justice Doesn't Mind|link=Tania DeWinter Shay Mitchell 2.jpg|Leslie Chun Freezing Up the House (Ringed since Sisterhood of the Ring)|link=Leslie Chun Emma Stone.jpg|Jaki Newborn Freezing Up the House (Ringed since Sisterhood of the Ring)|link=Jaki Newborn Shawn Johnson.jpg|Rita Hemp Mother's Day (Ringed since Ring Around the Wand)|link=Rita Hemp Sofia Vergara.jpg|Nadine Vargas Friendly Reunion|link=Nadine Vargas Inner Ring The Inner Ring are people who are aware they're currently ringed and what it means for them. They may have been altered by the ring to be okay with it or are okay with it regardless. Peta Wilson 2.jpg|Beatrice Weiner Sisterhood of the Ring|link=Beatrice Weiner Kristen Stewart 3.jpg|Angel Mathews Sisterhood of the Ring|link=Angel Mathews Lucy Hale 2.jpg|Rose Mazza Sisterhood of the Ring|link=Rose Mazza Amber Heard.jpg|Rachel Packlin Clockwork Crisis|link=Rachel Packlin Sarah Palin 3.jpg|Sandra Packlin Clockwork Crisis|link=Sandra Packlin Leslie Bibb.jpg|Lexa Balfour Clockwork Crisis|link=Lexa Balfour Ciara Harris.jpg|Kansas Wilkins Friendly Reunion|link=Kansas Wilkins People Ringed Brittany Snow.jpg|Amber Prescott Sisterhood of the Ring|link=Amber Prescott Lindsay Lohan 2.jpg|Phoebe Monroe Sisterhood of the Ring|link=Phoebe Monroe Hillary Duff.jpg|Kelsey Wick Sisterhood of the Ring|link=Kelsey Wick Brenda Song.jpg|Hannah Kai Sisterhood of the Ring|link=Hannah Kai Francia Raisa 2.jpg|Roxana Ruiz Sisterhood of the Ring|link=Roxana Ruiz Jennifer Freeman.jpg|Vanessa Marx Sisterhood of the Ring|link=Vanessa Marx Deanna Casaluce 2.jpg|Tami Tyler Sisterhood of the Ring|link=Tami Tyler Doutzen Kroes 2.jpg|Kalania Scholvo Sisterhood of the Ring|link=Kalania Scholvo Sasha Gray 3.jpg|Nina Nichols Crazy Sunday|link=Nina Nichols Italia Ricci.png|Elise Alexander Just Another Day|link=Elise Alexander Aly Michalka.jpg|Brandy Graves Just Another Day|link=Brandy Graves Maki Horikita 2.jpg|Umiko Pine Just Another Day|link=Umiko Pine Alexandra Dreyfus 2.jpg|Mercela Brennan Just Another Day|link=Mercela Brennan Eileen Boylan.jpg|Jasmine Alvarez Just Another Day|link=Jasmine Alvarez Natalie Martinez.jpg|Lola Guzman Just Another Day|link=Lola Guzman Tia Texada.jpg|Chata De La Toro Just Another Day|link=Chata De La Toro Isla Fisher.jpg|Jennifer Yates Ring Around the Wand (belongs to Haley Leone)|link=Jennifer Yates Naturi Naughton.jpg|Candice Robins Ring Around the Wand (belongs to Tucker Holmes)|link=Candice Robins Claire Coffee.jpg|Regina Brennan Justice Doesn't Mind|link=Regina Brennan Taylor Swift.jpg|Zella Krueger Clockwork Crisis|link=Zella Krueger Ayumi Hamasaki.jpg|Ayane Nakamura Clockwork Crisis|link=Ayane Nakamura Jenny McCarthy 2.jpg|Peggy Sharp Clockwork Crisis|link=Peggy Sharp Aisha Tyler 2.jpg|Aisha Reynolds Clockwork Crisis|link=Aisha Reynolds Tina Fey.jpg|Mora Appleton Clockwork Crisis|link=Mora Appleton Kristin Cavallari.jpg|Anneka Brewer Clockwork Crisis|link=Anneka Brewer Amanda Westlake 2.png|Mandy Eastwood Clockwork Crisis|link=Mandy Eastwood Kristin Dos Santos 2.jpg|Denice Brand Clockwork Crisis|link=Denice Brand Abby Elliott.jpg|Thelma Mazza Mother's Day|link=Thelma Mazza Donna Murphy.jpg|Olga Scholvo Mother's Day|link=Olga Scholvo Tricia O'Kelley.jpg|Tricia Graves Mother's Day|link=Tricia Graves Miho Nakayama.jpg|Madoka Pine Mother's Day|link=Madoka Pine Lisa Ann Walter.jpg|Elizabeth Chun Mother's Day|link=Elizabeth Chun Rachael Ray.jpg|Jean Tyler Mother's Day|link=Jean Tyler Ann Curry.jpg|Meilin Alvarez Mother's Day|link=Meilin Alvarez Rosie Perez.jpg|Paulina Ruiz Mother's Day|link=Paulina Ruiz Kari Wuhrer.jpg|Mary Monroe Mother's Day|link=Mary Monroe Joey Wong.jpg|Lillian Kai Mother's Day|link=Lillian Kai Catherine Mary Stewart.jpg|Cherrie Nichols Mother's Day|link=Cherrie Nichols Elisabeth Shue.jpg|Julia Wick Mother's Day|link=Julia Wick Chase Masterson.jpg|Kimberly Alexander Mother's Day|link=Kimberly Alexander Michelle Hurd.jpg|Casey Marx Mother's Day|link=Casey Marx Angelica Bridges.jpg|Gabby Newborn Mother's Day|link=Gabby Newborn Bridgit Mendler.jpg|Becky Newborn Mother's Day|link=Becky Newborn Gillian Anderson.jpg|Nance Peddleburg Mother's Day|link=Nance Peddleburg Lori Loughlin.jpg|Shelly Prescott Mother's Day (belongs to Erika Stone)|link=Shelly Prescott Lizette Carrion.jpg|Filomena Zamoramo Mother's Day|link=Filomena Zamoramo Katie Barberi.jpg|Augustina Sala Mother's Day|link=Augustina Sala Emily Rios.jpg|Tomasa Arreola Mother's Day|link=Tomasa Arreola Maria Canals-Barrera 2.jpg|Teresa Guzman Mother's Day|link=Teresa Guzman Genelle Williams 2.jpg|Lida Wilkins Friendly Reunion|link=Lida Wilkins Lucy Liu 2.jpg|Naomi Yen Friendly Reunion|link=Naomi Yen Jeri Ryan.jpg|Jan Armstrong Erika's Reconnection|link=Jan Armstrong Marisol Nichols.jpg|Sonya Michaels Erika's Reconnection|link=Sonya Michaels Jodi Lyn O'Keefe.jpg|Terra Jameson Erika's Reconnection|link=Terra Jameson Mina Olivera 2.jpg|Alana Herrera Erika's Reconnection|link=Alana Herrera Former Jessica Simpson.jpg|Sandy Vanholt Sisterhood of the Ring to Crazy Sunday|link=Sandy Vanholt Gorgon Sisterhood Current Paris Hilton.jpg|Maris Stilton Lucienne's Agency|link=Maris Stilton Charlene Amoia.jpg|Charlotte Lune Lucienne's Agency|link=Charlotte Lune Freema Agyeman.jpg|Natalie Hudgens Lucienne's Agency|link=Natalie Hudgens Parminder Nagra 2.jpg|Avani Misra Darcy's Role|link=Avani Misra Jessica Chastain.jpg|Abigail Lockheed Darcy's Role|link=Abigail Lockheed Amy Jo Johnson 2.jpg|Sloane Taylor Darcy's Role|link=Sloane Taylor Sarah Chalke.jpg|Elizabeth Baker Darcy's Role|link=Elizabeth Baker Padma Lakshmi.jpg|Shanta Rangan Darcy's Role|link=Shanta Rangan Charlotte Coyle.jpg|Giselle Woodward Darcy's Role|link=Giselle Woodward Cindy Chiu.jpg|Janet Wu Darcy's Role|link=Janet Wu Maite Perroni.jpg|Graciela Morano Darcy's Role|link=Graciela Morano Jacqueline MacInnes Wood 2.jpg|Francesca Alonzo Darcy's Role|link=Francesca Alonzo Christine Woods.png|Sheena Wilks Darcy's Role|link=Sheena Wilks Katee Sackhoff.jpg|Mallory Blancard Darcy's Role|link=Mallory Blancard Sharon Stone.jpg|Rina Corde Darcy's Role|link=Rina Corde Dulce Maria.jpg|Amelia Paz Darcy's Role|link=Amelia Paz Melora Hardin 2.jpg|Dayna Richardson Darcy's Role|link=Dayna Richardson Spydoll Inc Members of the collection not held at Spydoll Inc but at The Red Rogue are listed separately. Current Josie Lauren 2.jpg|Fiona Diaz Curious Fiona|link=Fiona Diaz Constance Zimmer.jpg|Ashley Tisdale Clockwork Revenge|link=Ashley Tisdale Kendra James 2.jpg|Rebecca Mosley Twin Return|link=Rebecca Mosley Amber Valletta 3.jpg|Irene McNeil First Case Part 2|link=Irene McNeil Becki Newton.jpg|Mina Janssen First Case Part 2|link=Mina Janssen Nicki Minaj.jpg|Crystal Barnes First Case Part 2|link=Crystal Barnes Venus Williams.jpg|Billi Waters Collaring the Kitten|link=Billi Waters Serena Williams.jpg|Toni Waters Collaring the Kitten|link=Toni Waters Cécile de France.jpg|Rene Pierre Collaring the Kitten|link=Rene Pierre Lady GaGa.png|Briar Haines Reaping the Rewards|link=Briar Haines Rihanna.jpg|Rose Fame Reaping the Rewards|link=Rose Fame Anna Paquin.jpg|Raegan Morris Reaping the Rewards|link=Raegan Morris Jessica Simpson 5.jpg|Sandy Vanholt Clockwork Crisis|link=Sandy Vanholt Katherine Heigl 2.jpg|Leslie Schulz Clockwork Crisis|link=Leslie Schulz Naomi Watts 4.jpg|Alexis Sutherland Clockwork Crisis|link=Alexis Sutherland Anel Lopez 3.jpg|Annabel Lopez Mannequin Time|link=Annabel Lopez The Red Rogue Kristen Miller.jpg|Vicky Sandrosi Life Imitates Art|link=Vicky Sandrosi Keira Knightley.jpg|Janna Brinwells Life Imitates Art|link=Janna Brinwells Mizuo Peck.jpg|Jane Crazyeagle Crazy Eagle|link=Jane Crazyeagle Leslie Mann.jpg|Mona St. Claire First Case|link=Mona St. Claire Mai Kuraki.jpg|Kami Mori Reaping the Rewards|link=Kami Mori Jennifer Hudson.jpg|Callista Hart Reaping the Rewards|link=Callista Hart Janelle Monae.jpg|Poodle McDaniels Reaping the Rewards|link=Poodle McDaniels Kat Deluna.jpg|Kara Sanchez Reaping the Rewards|link=Kara Sanchez Melanie Fiona.jpg|Sasha McDaniels Reaping the Rewards|link=Sasha McDaniels Asia DeMarcos 2.jpg|Lanie Drago Mannequin Time|link=Lanie Drago Former Christina Aguilera.jpg|Emma Vargas Reaping the Rewards to Promotional Material|link=Emma Vargas Valeria Mazza.jpg|Annika Ostergard Reaping the Rewards to Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes|link=Annika Ostergard Aisha Tyler.jpg|Aisha Reynolds The New Business Venture to Clockwork Crisis|link=Aisha Reynolds Utopia Holdings Current Paula Graces 2.jpg|Veronica Estes Clockwork World|link=Veronica Estes Josie Bissett.jpg|Karen Draskal Clockwork World|link=Karen Draskal Park Ji Yoon 2.jpg|Naoko Kobayashi Clockwork World|link=Naoko Kobayashi Roslyn Sanchez 2.jpg|Izel Cortez Clockwork World|link=Izel Cortez Alexz Johnson.jpg|Susan Richards Clockwork World|link=Susan Richards Elise Gatien 2.png|Jessica Drew Clockwork World|link=Jessica Drew Shenae Grimes.jpg|Janet Van Dyne Clockwork World|link=Janet Van Dyne Alycia Purrott.jpg|Heather Douglas Clockwork World|link=Heather Douglas Jessica Lucas.jpg|Monica Rambeau Clockwork World|link=Monica Rambeau Melyssa Ford 2.jpg|Carol Danvers Clockwork World|link=Carol Danvers Kea Wong 2.jpg|Natalia Romanova Clockwork World|link=Natalia Romanova Kelly Rowland.jpg|Torre Myers Clockwork Revenge|link=Torre Myers Molly Culver 2.jpg|Mary Beth Talbot Clockwork Revenge|link=Mary Beth Talbot Ksenia Sukhinova 2.jpg|Adrianna Dashkov Scott's Business|link=Adrianna Dashkov Kate del Castillo.jpg|Teresita Zuniga Scott's Business|link=Teresita Zuniga Valerie Cruz 2.jpg|Sarita Delgado Scott's Business|link=Sarita Delgado Eva Mendes.jpg|Rosalina Vasquez Scott's Business|link=Rosalina Vasquez Vanessa Williams.jpg|Valentine Mitchell Scott's Paradise|link=Valentine Mitchell Linda Cardellini.jpg|Melody Forsythe Scott's Paradise|link=Melody Forsythe Sela Ward.jpg|Lillian Carmichael Scott's Paradise|link=Lillian Carmichael Abbie Cornish.jpg|Kate Keller Scott's Paradise|link=Kate Keller Jessica Biel.jpg|Casey Adams Scott's Paradise|link=Casey Adams Tara Reid.jpg|Shannon Andrews Scott's Paradise|link=Shannon Andrews Rose Rollins.jpg|Greta Stevens Scott's Paradise|link=Greta Stevens Gal Gadot.jpg|Gabi Lachman Scott's Paradise|link=Gabi Lachman Meagan Good.jpg|Catherine Harper Scott's Paradise|link=Catherine Harper Odette Annable.jpg|River Peck Scott's Paradise|link=River Peck Jennifer Connelly.jpg|Helen Darwin Scott's Paradise|link=Helen Darwin Elizabeth Perkins.jpg|Sondra Parker Scott's Paradise|link=Sondra Parker Debi Mazar.jpg|Bonnie Corleone Scott's Paradise|link=Bonnie Corleone Natascha Ragosina.jpg|Dominika Chernov Scott's Paradise|link=Dominika Chernov Bérénice Marlohe.jpg|Victoire Glaisyer Scott's Paradise|link=Victoire Glaisyer Nora Greenwald.jpg|Ellen Morrison Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes|link=Ellen Morrison Bahar Soomekh.jpg|Nefreri Chalthoum Lux's Hunt|link=Nefreri Chalthoum Kiana Tom.jpg|Mandy Mahina Lux's Hunt|link=Mandy Mahina Kelly Preston.jpg|Katrina Vanholt Clockwork Crisis|link=Katrina Vanholt Former Constance Zimmer 2.jpg|Ashley Tisdale Clockwork World to Clockwork Revenge|link=Ashley Tisdale Katherine Heigl 3.jpg|Leslie Schulz Clockwork World to Clockwork Revenge|link=Leslie Schulz Isla Fisher 2.jpg|Jennifer Yates Jennifer's Art to Tucker's Nightmare|link=Jennifer Yates Deborah Secco.jpg|Lara Zanella Scott's Paradise to Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes|link=Lara Zanella Naomi Watts 4.jpg|Alexis Sutherland Clockwork World to Clockwork Crisis|link=Alexis Sutherland Erika Stone Current Christy Clark 2.jpg|Kaley Hurst Clockwork Crisis|link=Kaley Hurst Lori Loughlin.jpg|Shelly Prescott Mother's Day (ringed by Susie Kim)|link=Shelly Prescott Gong Li.jpg|Hyo-Sook Kim Mother's Day|link=Hyo-Sook Kim Nancy Grace.jpg|Nelly Race Erika's Reconnection|link=Nelly Race Alexandra Rosenfeld 2.jpg|Monique Garnier Erika's Reconnection|link=Monique Garnier Kate Todd 2.jpg|Lotte Ritter Erika's Reconnection|link=Lotte Ritter Vanessa Lengies.jpg|Kissy Stevens Erika's Reconnection|link=Kissy Stevens Tamala Jones.jpg|Tamara Philips Erika's Reconnection|link=Tamara Philips Denise Richards.jpg|Minerva Romanoff Erika's Reconnection|link=Minerva Romanoff Chelsea Peretti 2.jpg|Katarina Tomin Erika's Reconnection|link=Katarina Tomin Jessica Kresa 2.jpg|Ivy Copperhead Erika's Reconnection|link=Ivy Copperhead Annie Ilonzeh 2.jpg|Gwen Welch Erika's Reconnection|link=Gwen Welch Ayane Nakamura Formerly Mel Donavan's. Current Uma Thurman 2.jpg|Diane King Acquired in Return to Stillsville First Frozen in Fame and Misfortune|link=Diane King Xavier Alberic Current Jennifer Lopez 2.jpg|Palmira Tiago Lucienne's Agency|link=Palmira Tiago Kioni Abasi Current Zhang Ziyi.jpg|Zhen Shan Kioni's Justice|link=Zhen Shan Aishwarya Rai.jpg|Rajni Arora Kioni's Justice|link=Rajni Arora Shawn Ashmore.jpg|Mike Bailey Kioni's Justice|link=Mike Bailey Jonah Hill.jpg|Barry Finnegan Kioni's Justice|link=Barry Finnegan Arthur Darvill.jpg|Adam Chesterton Anna's Worth|link=Adam Chesterton Noel Clarke.jpg|Neil Deacon Anna's Worth|link=Neil Deacon Karen Gillan.jpg|Mildred Boothe Anna's Worth|link=Mildred Boothe Anjli Mohindra.png|Vina Rai Anna's Worth|link=Vina Rai Kelly MacDonald.jpg|Isla Dixon Clockwork Crisis|link=Isla Dixon James Corden.jpg|Alfie Dixon Clockwork Crisis|link=Alfie Dixon Hui Lan and Miranda Ohala Current Mickie James.jpg|Tamaya Qillaq Hui's Nemesis|link=Tamaya Qillaq Rose Mazza Current Anna Sidorova.jpg|Sofiya Maksimov Clockwork Crisis|link=Sofiya Maksimov June Phelps Current Elizabeth Carolan.jpg|Serafina Jawolski Hui's Nemesis|link=Serafina Jawolski Lauren Williams.jpg|Bridget Williamson Hui's Nemesis|link=Bridget Williamson Eva Herzigová.jpg|Monika Sykora Hui's Nemesis|link=Monika Sykora Freya Downy Current Emilia Blonde 2.jpg|Sigrún The Albion Conspiracy|link=Sigrún Louisa Lytton 2.jpg|Hayley Chance The Albion Conspiracy|link=Hayley Chance Shirley Manson.jpg|Pauline Foley Lux's Hunt|link=Pauline Foley Dakota Jackson Current Chelsie Hightower.jpg|Lorrie Timberlake The Jackson Five|link=Lorrie Timberlake Erin Naas.jpg|Charlotte Nuremberg The Jackson Five|link=Charlotte Nuremberg Roxanne McKee.jpg|Rose Wagner The Jackson Five|link=Rose Wagner Lea Zamada.jpg|Gayle Butcher Assuming Control|link=Gayle Butcher Piper Cross Current Drew Barrymore.png|Beth D'Onofrio Mirrored Life|link=Beth D'Onofrio Darby Stanchfield.jpg|MacKenzie Carlson Mirrored Life|link=MacKenzie Carlson Deidre Howard Current Cody Horn.jpg|Suzette Travers Assuming Control|link=Suzette Travers Children of Hecate Current Hayley Atwell 2.jpg|Debra Sanderson Return to Stillsville|link=Debra Sanderson Parker Posey.jpg|Angie Carter Return to Stillsville|link=Angie Carter Jason Wiles.jpg|Jake Hampton Return to Stillsville|link=Jake Hampton Kel Mitchell.jpg|Ray Chambers Return to Stillsville|link=Ray Chambers Chen Hao.jpg|Wendy Wu Return to Stillsville|link=Wendy Wu Henry Winkler.jpg|Timothy Walton Return to Stillsville|link=Timothy Walton ShaunJon01.jpg|Edgar Fuller Return to Stillsville|link=Edgar Fuller Garret Dillahunt.jpg|Frank Hammond Return to Stillsville|link=Frank Hammond Rachael Carpani.jpg|Carly Rutledge Return to Stillsville|link=Carly Rutledge Daveigh Chase.jpg|Jodi Ruger Return to Stillsville|link=Jodi Ruger Cynthia Watros.jpg|Barbie Westwood Return to Stillsville|link=Barbie Westwood Minnie Driver.jpg|Myra Cooke Return to Stillsville|link=Myra Cooke Natalie Dormer.jpg|Doreen Jensen Return to Stillsville|link=Doreen Jensen Marley Shelton.png|Judy Conley Return to Stillsville|link=Judy Conley Patrick Renna.jpg|Shane Billick Return to Stillsville|link=Shane Billick Gina Torres.jpg|Rene McManus Return to Stillsville|link=Rene McManus Jane Lynch.jpg|Shane Morton Return to Stillsville|link=Shane Morton Stanley Tucci.jpg|George McVickers Return to Stillsville|link=George McVickers Janina Gavankar.jpg|Cleo Singh Return to Stillsville|link=Cleo Singh Chris Pine.jpg|Hank Mueller Return to Stillsville|link=Hank Mueller April Bowlby.jpg|Ashley Simmons Return to Stillsville|link=Ashley Simmons John Waters.jpg|Joseph Leland Return to Stillsville|link=Joseph Leland Nikki Blonsky.jpg|Caroline McVickers Return to Stillsville|link=Caroline McVickers Alexis Bledel.jpg|Nicolette Barbeau Return to Stillsville|link=Nicolette Barbeau Margaret Colin.jpg|Harley Fuller Return to Stillsville|link=Harley Fuller Kyle Sullivan.jpg|Corwin Picket Return to Stillsville|link=Corwin Picket Lorraine Kelly.jpg|Lorraine Hammond Return to Stillsville|link=Lorraine Hammond Mia Kershner.jpg|Maya Hampton Return to Stillsville|link=Maya Hampton Rose McGowan.jpg|Kay Schultz Return to Stillsville|link=Kay Schultz Nicole Badaan 3.jpg|Holly Adamson Return to Stillsville|link=Holly Adamson Marjean Holden.jpg|Jean Buckner Insurance Policy|link=Jean Buckner Carla Gallo.jpg|Gina Gagliardi Insurance Policy|link=Gina Gagliardi Hilary Shepard Turner 2.jpg|Hilda Leyton Assuming Control|link=Hilda Leyton Shareece Pfeiffer.jpg|Sophie Leyton Assuming Control|link=Sophie Leyton Alex Breckenridge 2.jpg|Caitlin Trask Assuming Control|link=Caitlin Trask Parker Reich Current CauaR02.jpg|Murilo Alves Clockwork Crisis|link=Murilo Alves SergioM01.jpg|Ciao Azevedo Clockwork Crisis|link=Ciao Azevedo Kieran Hawthorne and Heather Prescott Current Blaze Berdahl.jpg|Ebo Birthday Blues|link=Ebo Karla Cheatham Mosley 3.jpg|Karen Barker Cocktails, Statues and Secrets|link=Karen Barker Catherine Moncrieff Current Catherine McCormack.jpg|Joanne Gallagher The Longest Birthday|link=Joanne Gallagher Claire Foy.jpg|Bridget O'Dwyer The Longest Birthday|link=Bridget O'Dwyer Sarah Jayne Dunn 2.jpg|Lucile Jackson The Albion Conspiracy|link=Lucile Jackson Kate Ford 2.jpg|Brenda Gibbs The Albion Conspiracy|link=Brenda Gibbs Chelsee Healey 2.jpg|Paula Lincoln The Albion Conspiracy|link=Paula Lincoln Nadine Rose Mulkerrin 2.jpg|Clare Winchester The Albion Conspiracy|link=Clare Winchester Nikki Sanderson 2.jpg|Christine Deighton The Albion Conspiracy|link=Christine Deighton Lauren McQueen 2.jpg|Janet Deighton The Albion Conspiracy|link=Janet Deighton Kelli Garner 3.jpg|Hillary Irwin The Albion Conspiracy|link=Agatha Keys Jorgie Porter 2.png|Regina Maplethorpe The Albion Conspiracy|link=Regina Maplethorpe Emma Rigby 2.jpg|Evelina Bradshaw The Albion Conspiracy|link=Evelina Bradshaw Kristen Connolly 2.jpg|Meili Moncrieff The Albion Conspiracy|link=Meili Moncrieff Gemma Whelan 2.jpg|Meade Brasher The Albion Conspiracy|link=Meade Brasher Elizabeth Moncrieff Current Amy Pemberton 4.jpg|Sarah Hunt Having a Ball|link=Sarah Hunt Category:Special Pages